Innocent Dreams
by Ilee
Summary: Mana Walker is the 4 year old son of Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker. By some unknown twist of fate, Mana was born an Apostle of Noah. A year ago, Lenalee had mysteriously gone missing, leaving her loved ones torn and fearing the worst. The Vatican and the Earl are closing in on the existence of this newborn Noah, and Allen will fight to the death to protect Mana from both sides.
1. Chapter 1

B**o**_u_n**d **D**r**_e_a**m**s

Chapter One:

/

"Mah-mah…"

Lavi smiled and playfully ruffled the dark hair on the small child's head with his hand. There was a blood red cross laceration decorated on his palm, equally matching the one on his left. Lavi's Innocence obtained crystallization two years ago prior during a Noah raid on the Order. The Noah's plot was to destroy every last fragment of Innocence in Hevaleska's possession. The end resulted in a huge loss to both sides, more drastic then the attack of the Level 4. Over half of the Innocence fragments had been shattered in the raid, leaving two Noah killed in the attempt to destroy the rest. Using the same scarred hand, Lavi pointed his index finger to the text laid out on the old oak table they currently occupied. The 4 year old boy was much too small to see over the table top and had to exchange from sitting on the red heads lap to standing on his knees to read the text. Lavi's arm was wrapped around the boy's chest, in case the child lost his balance and toppled to the floor.

The red-head smiled encouragingly. "You got the first part down, kiddo." He began. "Now, what do we get when we combine N and A? Sound it out."

The little boy stuck his small tongue out of his mouth as he tried to make sense of the black characters written on the white paper the red head was indicating to.

"Nnnn…" He started to mumble. "Ah…! Mah-Nah! Mana!"

The child tapped his hands onto the old oak table in excitement at his accomplishment and shined a bright smile at Lavi.

Lavi gave a big grin in response.

"Well, aren't you a smart guy? You did it, Mana!" He raised his palm up. "High five!

Mana giggled and clapped his small hand to the red-heads much larger one.

"I think that'll do it for today." Lavi reached into his pocket. "Here's your prize, buddy." He introduced a home-made strawberry flavoured sucker, curtesy of Jerry, to the child. Mana happily accepted the treat, the flavour instantly assaulting his taste buds as he placed it in his mouth.

"Mmm..!" The child cooed.

"Mana, where are you manners?"

A tall figure walked over to their table, stealing their attention. Silver eyes shyly peaked out from under dark bangs, meeting the much darker eyes of his Uncle. Komui sighed and gave the child a patient, but stern look.

"Uhm…" Mana mumbled around his tasty treat. The confused child realized his rude behaviour and shyly glanced at Lavi and bowed his head in apology. "Sorry… Thank you for the candy, Labbi." He said.

Komui nodded in satisfaction.

"That's better." He said.

Lavi repeated his earlier action and ruffled Mana's locks.

"No worries, you're just too cute anyway! Just remember for next time though, okay?"

"Kay!" The boy chirped.

"Mana, it's time to go, your father will be returning shortly. Let's go meet him at the gate." Komui spoke again.

Mana eyes widened at his Uncle's words. His sense of gravity then shifted as he felt hands gently take a hold of him and take him away from Lavi. His tiny fists curled into Komui's thick white coat as he was secured onto the man's hip. The child rested his head on his Uncle's shoulder, softly breathing in the scent of coffee emitting from his coat.

"Really? He come home?!" He choked, his throat heavy with emotion. "Really?"

"Yep, he's on his way!" Komui confirmed, smiling cheerfully at his nephew. "You coming too, Lavi?" he asked.

"Of course!" Was the red-head's instant reply. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Alright, let's get a move on then. Allen's group should arrive in about 5 minutes."

/

The room was more than just gigantic, as it easily rivalled –or possible exceeded- the length of a football field. Around the walls of the room, one could make out the phenomenal white crystal like shaped gates. Each gate was unique, and like a snowflake, none of their patterns of light were equally the same. Different numbers were also located at the tip of each gate, identifying them. The gates light illuminated the entire room, giving it an unearthly, magical glow.

Komui and Lavi made their entrance into the Ark room. They weren't the first to arrive, as others were already present, consisting of some familiar faces of scientists and Exorcists. They noticed Krory, Miranda, Bookman, Chaoji, Tiedall along with Reever and Johnny, situated under gate numbered 17. They attended to their side.

Komui stole a quick glance at his watch. Mana curiously followed his gaze, silver eyes scanning over the small silver instrument, only to pout in frustration as he couldn't understand the watches hidden message. He had yet to be taught on how to read time.

"Two minutes left till the gate opens." His Uncle announced to the group.

The group quietly and anxiously waited for their comrades to return from their long term mission. The mission was roughly two months in length. The details of the task were to retrieve two Innocence fragments reported to be hidden in Spanish territory, Barcelona. It was extremely rare and unique to find two fragments so close together and the opportunity was just too valuable, but it also doubled the risk. Upon the discovery of the fragments, three Exorcists, one a General, were immediately dispatched to desperately retrieve the crystals of God to aid in their fight for humanity. The others left behind could only pray and hope for the tides of the war to be in their favour, to be able to say welcome back once again.

Lavi's expertly trained bookman eye noticed a sudden ripple in the arks portal. He watched it closely, his keen green eye examining it as a golden ball darted through it. Timcanpy flapped his wings aimlessly in the air above them. No longer after the golem's arrival, four figures presented themselves out of the arks light.

They were a picture of a mess. Link was being steadied between Allen and Marie, it was easy to recognize that the blonde's leg was broken and there was a nasty gash presented on his temple. The two exorcists holding him were littered with bruises and still fresh cuts. Red stains coated white bandaged wounds that were previously taken cared by the medical ward in Spain before their trip home. General Kanda remained not surprising untouched, although his uniform displayed some blood stains from wounds that no longer existed.

"Damn," Lavi flinched at their pitiful appearance, reminiscing in his own past injuries. "You guys look like shit."

"But they're alive. That's what matters." Johnny sniffled. "Welcome home!"

"_Welcome home!"_ The room chorused.

The medical team that was prepared by the gate took Link from Allen and Marie's tired arms. The team wheeled him away, taking him back to the ward for more advanced treatment.

"Feel better, Link!" Allen called after the man's retreating form.

"Yuu, Marie, my beautiful boys!" General Tiedall wailed with crocodile tears. "Come to Papa!" He sprang forwards, attempting to give the two young men a hug. Marie sighed, accepting the hug and rolled his sightless eyes. He easily towered over the old man as he returned the hug.

Kanda sneered and bitterly moved away from the man as if he were a contagious disease.

"I'm going to meditate. Don't bother me." He snapped before leaving the room.

"Good old Kanda." Allen laughed.

Mana wiggled in Komui's hold and reached out a tiny hand towards the white-haired figure. He started to whimper. Allen reacted and turned towards the small cry. His tired eyes and spirit immediately lifted, his lips breaking into a soft smile when he saw his child.

Komui gently lowered the boy to the ground and as soon as Mana felt his feet could touch land, he dashed forward as quickly as his little legs would allow.

Allen bent a knee to the ground as he readily opened his arms for the boy. Mana threw his small arms around his neck and Allen instantly closed his arms around him, clutching him tightly to his chest. The child whimpered into the crook of his neck as hot tears relentlessly trailed down his puffy red cheeks.

"Daddy! You back, you back! W-was fraid." The child hiccupped, looking up at him with trembling silver eyes. "F-fraid you leave... like Mommy…"

Allen's eyes hardened. He buried his nose into the boy's dark brown hair. He could feel tears of his own finally let loose at their reunion and in response to the child's words.

"I know, I know. Shh…" He whispered softly. Allen stood and brought a hand to the child's back, rubbing soothing circles to try and ease his child's trembling. "It's alright now… I'm here. I'm sorry for leaving you for so long." Mana hiccupped again. He hid his face back into his father's neck.

The group smiled at the small family. The reunion touched all of their hearts and they were genuinely happy for them. Some tears of their own were shed.

Marie withdrew his hand into a pouch on his belt, redrawing it seconds later with a glowing green object in his palm.

"We could only recover one of the Innocence… The other was destroyed by a Noah." The large man sighed dejectedly. He suddenly stopped his brooding when he felt his hand be stolen by much smaller and delicate fingers.

Miranda smiled softly to him, and brushed the hand she was holding with her thumb and although they both knew he couldn't see her, the gentle touch spoke loud enough for both of them. Marie was thankful for her comfort.

"It's alright," She spoke gently. "You did your best. It is a loss, but at least it wasn't the heart. We can still fight, we've still got a chance." The women then pushed up on her tippy toes to reach Marie's face to plant a soft peck on his cheek. The man's dark cheeks immediately flushed.

Miranda grew admirably bolder in the last 4 years. She stuttered less and slowly climbed out of her clumsy actions and occasionally walked in a ray of confidence. Encouraged and supported by Marie and her friends, the once timid women was able to crack her shell. Miranda wasn't completely rid of her old habits, but she did manage to come this far, and that was a worthy accomplishment. They were all proud of her and continued to cheer her on in her recovery.

By now, many of the occupants have cleared out, leaving just the small group of Exorcists and scientists in the room.

Mana's curious silver pools watched the couple from over Allen's shoulder. He giggled at the silly face Marie had made. His giggle was abruptly cut off with a gasp when his eyes landed on the green crystal still being held in the man's hand.

"Daddy…" He whimpered fearfully. Allen and the others close by instantly became concerned. They knew what was coming. In Allen's arm, Mana's silver eyes melted into molten gold, the pupil of his eyes narrowing into slits, acutely resembling a predator's eye. The 4 year old's skin lost its paleness and darkened to the colour of ash. A row of stigmata marks were the last to make themselves known on his forehead. Allen instantly acted. He took off his red and black jacket and covered the child with it, to shield him from any unwelcome prying eyes in the room.

"We'll be in my room." He briefly announced before quickly exiting the room.

During the ordeal, Lavi surveyed the room, wondering if any spectators had noticed the child's sudden transformation. From his observation, it seemed no one who hadn't already knew about the child's condition had been aware of the Noah. Himself and his small group of close comrades sagged with relief. The child was safe, Allen shielded him just in time to avoid drawing attention.

4 years ago, a baby boy was born to Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker. They named the little one Mana, after the insistence of Lenalee. Allen wasn't too crazy about the name at first, but didn't see a problem with it and decided to accept it. Mana was born a few weeks early, but was otherwise healthy. His facial features almost accurately resembled his father's, especially his stormy silver-grey eyes. His hair was a dark shade of brown, almost black, a trait received from his mother.

The higher ups were not amused when they caught whiff of the news of the newborn. Having a child outside of wed-lock was looked down upon by the Church, practically a sin. It was also not in their best interest to have two of their exorcists caring for a child because of their demanding need in the war. The Exorcist's priority was to the Innocence. They proposed to remove the child, but Allen and Lenalee quickly refused the idea, angering and frustrating the Vatican even further. After many attempts, Allen had finally been able to strike a compromise. He struck their interests when he reflected on the possibility of their child being born an Exorcist, as Allen himself was born with his Innocence and Lenalee was the first crystal type to have existed. The odds were likely, and they knew it. They relented, silently deciding to ignore the couple's crime for the time being. They needed all the exorcists they could get, and this 'crime' offered an opportunity. Whatever it took, they would win this war. If the child was not born an Exorcist, they would simply force the parents to abandon it.

Mana had not been born an Exorcist. It was ironic, ridiculous, and almost humorous. The what should have been pink skin was dark grey in contrast, eyes as gold as the sun instead of silver as the moon, and the undeniable stigmata was scarred on his forehead like a crown. A Noah. The Bookman himself was beyond astonished. A child being born an Apostle of Noah… It simply broke all the rules. From Record logs dating back to thousands of years, including his own personal experience alongside the Noah 35 years ago, it should have been impossible. The Noah's reincarnation cycle originally consisted of 13 members for 7000 years, the 14th Noah being a recent abnormal ripple in this cycle. A 15th child shouldn't even exist. Was it because Allen was the 14th Noah…?

Because of Lenalee's early labour, Mana's birth had been kept private and known only by close family and friends who were present in the infirmary. Only until a few days after did the Vatican finally hear the news, giving the parents just enough time to hide the infants extraordinary features, with the help of Cross' magic. They knew if the baby's Noah was discovered, he would immediately be executed by the Church. Lenalee begged Hevaleska to give her son a false prophecy, even though he wasn't an Exorcist, so the Vatican didn't force them to abandon the child immediately after his birth. Probably the best choice for them was to leave the order, but they also knew that they were vulnerable to The Earl outside the Order's walls. They had a better chance staying here, hiding him under the Vatican's nose. The risk was always great, but the parents were always alert, watching and guarding the child closely as he grew. With the help and support of their friends, they were able to get away with this precious secret for 4 years.

Komui cleared his throat. "Everyone, please leave the room and return to your duties."

Marie and Miranda evacuated to Hevaleska's chamber to hand over the retained Innocence fragment. The scientists regretfully dragged their feet back to their stations in the science department. Lavi returned with Bookman in tow to the library for bookmen business. Other's left for the cafeteria or for whatever other means.

/

Hey, Ilee here. I hope I was able to appeal to your entertainment in this opening chapter.

Please review! Reviews help boost my confidence and motivate me to update more frequently.

This story is set 4 years after chapter 218. So yes, Kanda is a General. Later chapters will explain Allen's 'redemption' back into the Order and the Order's stand on the 14th Noah. And yes! Lavi's Innocence evolved! And yes yes! Cross is alive aswell! (I don't believe the troll to be dead anyway).

Current age of the big four:

Allen: 21

Lenalee: 22

Lavi: 24

Kanda:'24

I also have a character profile of Mana posted on my profile if anyone is interested in viewing.

Thanks for reading!

If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to ask!


	2. Chapter 2

B**o**_u_n**d **D**r**_e_a**m**s

Chapter two:

/

"Mana, look at me…" Allen pleaded. He was sitting on his bed with Mana on his lap, doing what he could to offer comfort.

Mana flinched again as another wave of pain rolled over him; he didn't seem to register his father's voice. His sobs were being muffled by the white dress shirt his face was currently buried into.

"Mana, look. Watch me" Mana tiredly lifted his head.

Allen rolled up the shirt sleeve of his right arm. He then willed his Noah genes to come forth, the pale flesh easily turning over into grey charcoal. Mana blinked. Allen repeated the action a few more times, demonstrating the process. They've gone over this procedure many times before, but Allen made sure to remind him.

"You have to push it back, Mana. Don't let yourself be consumed by the Noah's anger. Take control, push it back." Mana soaked in his words.

"I-Is too hard!" He sobbed and shook his head.

"Mana, you have to." Allen stressed. "You have to try. Do it for me, do it for your mother. You've done it before, I know you can do it again. Don't worry, I'll be with you through it all."

The dark haired boy hesitated in fear but nodded his head. "I-I try…"

"Here, bite down on this." He complied, accepting the soft fabric cloth. "Now," Allen said. "Take a deep breath."

Mana nodded again, following his guidance. He took a deep breath before hardening his mind to try and repress his Noah. The genes fought back hard as he willed himself to interrupt them, to block them from influencing his consciousness any longer. He bit back a small shriek, a fresh waterfall of hot tears rushed down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth into the cloth.

**(1)**This wasn't the first time he had to fight his Noah, he was horribly familiar with it… and each fit never failed to strike fear into his tiny heart. Recently, the attacks were becoming more frequent and difficult to endure as the barrier Cross Marian placed on him at birth began to break down over the years. The barrier was placed on him to help suppress his Noah's malicious behaviour and to hide him from The Earl's eye. With the encore of the man's disappearance, the barrier couldn't be regenerated. Allen did what he could to prepare and train the child on how to control his Noah genes with techniques he learned from his own experiences, but the child was still very young, and it proved to be a difficult task for his delicate young mind.

It was never easy for Allen to have to watch. He cursed and blamed the God's above, but most of all himself for being powerless to salvage any of the pain. He was his father; he was supposed to protect him… and he couldn't even protect him from this. It was the hard truth. All he could do was hold him and whisper words of reassurance and pray to the God's that he despised for mercy.

As the minutes passed, the child's skin began to brighten. Mana bit back another scream as he gave one final shove at the genes. He panted heavily with exhaustion from the physical and mental strain the battle had on his body.

Allen smiled sadly. "Good job, Mana. You have no idea how proud I am..." Mana barely noticed the hand brushing mildly and tenderly through his hair. His eyes fluttered before completely closing as his body went limp against his father's chest. Allen maneuvered the small body under the covers of the bed and sowed a kiss atop of his dark hair.

"I love you always, my son."

/

The Earl sat back on the recliner, focusing on the large parchment filled with ink in front of him. Slow days like these called for a good book – even if he was a busy man, he deserved a break every once in a while. Besides, the final act was already prepared, all he had to do was start the play. A few months back, the Noah of Wrath had rose again along with the two Noah eliminated 2 years ago. Now, all 13 original Noah were once again one. They were at their best and nothing could stop them from cleansing this planet of those despicable humans. Even without the 14 Noah on their side, nothing could stop them.

His pleasant musings were shattered by a dull prick at the back of his skull. The spontaneous headaches were back. The headaches had been going on for four years now… Only until lately had they been spiking more rapidly. The ancient man could never pin-point the root of the problem and it frustrated him to no end. The sensation was agonisingly familiar too, as if he should know exactly what was causing it. With each phase the picture was painted more clearly in his mind and he was drawing closer to the answers he needed.

The Earl rested his throbbing skull on his palm.

"You, Akuma. Grab me some pain killers immediately." It was a rare sight for him to address anyone without his cheerful tone.

The Akuma maid located on the other side of the room halted in attending to her daily chores and bowed obediently.

"Right away, Master…"

/

A new dawn, a new day. Mana definitely felt replenished after sleeping like a rock through the night and half the day before. He rolled over to notice his father asleep on the other side of the bed. The white haired Exorcist was still clothed in his uniform, as he hadn't moved from his child's side, not even to eat after his lengthy mission.

Mana had always been affected by his mother's disappearance. The tragedy was so sudden and would always be a blow to his young heart, as he was still completely dependent on his mother. And he always would be, just as he was dependent on his father. If the God's took his father too, he didn't know what he would do. The idea always frightened him and caused unwelcomed nightmares during the night.

He sadly traced one of the bruises printed on his father's wrist.

It was strange to him. He understood the concept of growing up as much as any four year old did. He understood that as he got older, he would become taller and gained more defined features that made him look older, but for some reason his father never showed any of these traits. His mother from his memories of her. Lavi and Uncle Komui told him his father didn't look any older than 17 years. They tried to explain to him that it was because of his Noah that his ability to age to was slowed down to a crawl. Fortunately, Mana himself he didn't exhibit any signs of the same treatment and aged normally.

The little boy felt his tummy rumble, slamming him out of his thoughts.

He was hungry.

"Daaaaaad" He whined, shoving his small fists into his father's shoulder. "Daaaaadddyyy! Up! Up!"

Allen soft snores stifled into a small groan and his lashes fluttered momentarily but ultimately refused to open. Instead, he grabbed his pillow and snuggled it under his chin and returned to his unconscious oblivion.

Mana smirked widely. Time for plan B.

"Daddy, food!" He said the magic word.

Allen bolted upright in the bed, eyes wide and searching the room before landing on his giggling son. He groaned again, rubbing the remaining sleep from his crested eyes. He smiled warmly at the boys hysterics and poked the boy's chest teasingly.

"You learned that one from Lavi, didn't you?" He said knowingly.

"Mhmm!" The boy chirped before giggling again at his little scheme.

"Alright, let's get cleaned up and dressed and then we'll head down for breakfast." Allen said.

Mana nodded eagerly in agreement.

/

"Mana, keep up with me please.' Allen sighed. The dark haired child was playing with Timcanpy on their walk to the cafeteria, twirling and jumping as he made to grab for the golem's tail. Allen was losing his patience as the child kept lagging behind and almost yet again bumped into another helpless person as he was too caught up in his little game.

Allen strolled over to the pair and snatched the child off the ground with one arm and grabbed the golem out of his mock dive with his other. He raised a brow and gave the golden ball an irritable look.

"Stop it Tim, that's enough." He then gave Mana a stern look. "And that's more than enough out of you, mister." He released another sigh. "Let's go, before breakfast is done being served." Mana pouted in his arms, bummed that his fun was cut short.

/

"Allen, over here!" The white haired Exorcist perked at the sounds of his name and took notice of Johnny, Lavi, Miranda, Krory and some of the others grouped together at one of the tables.

Allen and his little tail glided over to them, biding them a small hello. He found an open space at the end of bench big enough for the both of them and placed a pillow down for Mana to sit on so he could reach over the table. Once the child was settled, he took his own seat and launched into his mountain of edible dishes.

Mana was done first as he only had a small helping. He politely waited for the others to finish their own breakfast.

"You full, Mana?" Lavi smiled at him from across the table.

"Yeaah!" The boy replied happily.

"Oh," Allen spoke up, placing down his fork. "Thank you, Lavi and Miranda, for helping watch Mana while I was gone." He smiled gratefully at each individual. "I hope he hasn't caused_ too _much trouble."

Mana angrily stuck his stuck out at him, offended by the remark. "I good! Like I 'omised!" He pouted and crossed his arms childishly.

His father laughed softly at his actions. "I know bud, I'm just messing with you."

Miranda held a smile of her own. "He's not lying," She said to Allen. "He behaved very well. You've taught him well, Allen." Allen blushed a little at her praise.

"Thanks, Miranda…"

Lavi raised a thumbs up in agreement. "No Noah problems either. How was he last night?" From the obvious presence of the lively child at the table, it was easy to assume the boy was alright after his fit. But they always worried, worried for their littlest friend who held a spot in each of their hearts.

"The fits are starting to become worse… it won't be long till Master's barrier is gone," Allen replied grimly. "But Mana is strong… We just have to believe he'll overcome this and take control of his Noah genes. He will _not _become one the Earl's puppets." His last words were bitterly hissed out.

Beside him, Mana nervously fidgeted with his left hand. The boy had always been fascinated by the parasitic weapon and picked up a nervous habit of playing with it. He played with the fingers, bending them to rubbing the green shard on the back of the black, rough hand. In his earlier years, he used to bite n gnaw on it. Allen never minded, since he never caused any real damage and it seemed to relax the boy, like a favourite stuffed animal. He also used it as a method to teach the child resistance against the Innocence. The more he was around it, the more he was able to learn how to ignore the building malicious feelings born by his Noah. Because of this, he never had any problems being around synchronised Innocence. Raw Innocence was another story though…

"Mana, try some of this." A fork filled with a piece of ham omelet was offered to the four old. He accepted the bite… instantly brightened in bliss at the delicious flavour it held.

Allen laughed. "Good, huh?"

Mana nodded, happily accepting another bite. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Link's fell into a coma…" Lavi sliced the calm and bright atmosphere with his words. "The injury he sustained to the head on the mission was too severe… Komui notified me about it this morning."

Allen stared heavily at his now empty plates. The news troubled him. The constant surveillance always did tick him off, but he never blamed Link for it. The man was just doing his job, and after spending so much time around each other, Allen knew they developed an understanding and could possibly call the other a friend.

"That's horrible," The white haired Exorcist voiced softy. "I really hope he comes around… As much as the surveillance bugged me, I don't wish any harm on him."

"Least you'll receive a break, unless they send in someone else."

The thought scared Allen, he was used to dancing around Link with Mana's Noah fits. The man might've been smart, but he wasn't very perceptive as he played himself to be. He and Lenalee played the role better than him and had barely any problem hiding Mana from him. The new stranger would pose a threat as he didn't know anything about them, and what if they were more insufferable than Link?

"If you hear anything else, please keep me updated Lavi."

"Of course," The red head waved away his concerns. "You know you can rely on me. The Bookmen follow you now, but also because I'm your friend." He winked, or at least Allen thought he did. It was difficult to tell with the eye patch.

/

_Ilee here,_

_(1): I'll try to explain in more detail about Mana's Noah, as I feel I'm not doing a very good job of explaining it in the story. He is a full Noah, he's just having trouble controlling his Noah's hate towards humanity and the Innocence. If he lost the control, he could possibly cause harm those around him. Even if he is four, a Noah is nothing to underestimate, especially one with little control (e.g. Tyki…). It would obviously just blow his whole secret too. The barrier Cross prepared over him just helps him gain more control of it and hide him from the Earl's senses. Now that it's withering down it's becoming increasingly harder for him to control, and now the Earl is starting to gain notice. And I know it hasn't really been addressed, but Mana IS the 15__th__ Noah, an abnormal Noah just like the 14__th__. _

_And yeah, I made Cross fly away again… Lol. _

_Here's a list of those who currently know about Mana's Noah: Allen &amp; Lenalee(Obs), Komui, Cross, The head Nurse(She was there for the birth), Lavi, Bookman, Miranda, Krory, Marie, Johnny and Reever._

"_/" Are line breaks. I hope people are picking up on that._

_I NEED SOME HELP! I have absolutely no idea what kind of abilities or title Mana's Noah should hold. I'm struggling with this, like agonisingly so. I can't seem to be satisfied with any of my ideas, so I'm reaching out to you guys to lend me any ideas you might have! I would greatly appreciate it!_

_Thank you for reading my story, I hope you're enjoying it so far!_

_Please leave a review as it motivates me to update faster!_

_Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

B**o**_u_n**d** D**r**_e_a**m**s

Chapter three:

_/_

_A soft whimper entered her ears and compelled her dark violet irises to unlock. The soft cries emitted from the weave made basket resting on the other side of her bed. Luscious dark emerald hair fell off of her pillow as she rose to attend to the crying infant. The young mother tiredly smiled as she gently transferred the little soul from the basket to her arms._

"_Shh, baby, I'm right here…" Silver eyes trembled and continued to release tears._

_She moved her arms to an invisible rhythm, silently wishing she was allowed permission to share a room with Allen, but Central was very adamant on the subject. They claimed it interfered with Link's work and in the end, it was to their benefit to keep the baby away from the inspector. Some sacrifices had to be made, and it was for the best. Her brother offered his help, but she turned down his offer, as on most nights he barely got any more sleep than she did._

_The 1 month old didn't calm to his mother's attempts._

"_What's wrong, baby?" She didn't expect an answer. "I gave you some milk a few hours ago, what's the matter?" Using her index finger she featherly traced across her son's forehead and around his soft rosy cheeks. A faint breeze circled in the air around them, caused by the slightly opened window. It grabbed her attention._

_The young mother snatched the blanket that lied in the basket and wrapped it snuggly around the infant like a cocoon. She then activated her Innocence, a reddish light illuminating in the room for a brief second, and walked to the window. Opening it all the way, she stepped off through it and into the sky._

_The night air was moist and warm; a bit chilly to a degree, but nothing too bothersome for her or the baby clutched tightly to her chest. Her Dark boots manipulated the gravity, defying its law as she started to slowly dance in the air. She twirled and swayed on her fictional dance floor. The cries that was produced from the life in her arms minimized as silver eyes showed wonder at the sudden change in his surroundings. Petite hands lovingly wiped away the remainder of the tears off his face._

_She, Lenalee, continued to smile as her son eyes steadily closed in result to her gentle movements. She twirled and swayed for a little longer under the moons ray till the silver eyes finally succumbed to a deep sleep. She kissed the crown of her son's head and wished him sweet dreams._

/

Silver eyes were shocked awake, tearing up rapidly as their owner's chest heaved for air that refused to fill the lungs. Mana shook like a leaf and curled into a ball, coughing into his knees as he tried to gain control of his breathing.

"_Mommy…!"_ He choked.

His father frantically rushed to his side at the first sign of his distress. In his alarm, he had effectively knocked over the chair he had been using. He had been attending to paperwork while the child took his afternoon nap.

Allen didn't say anything as he threw his arms around the child, pulling him to his chest as he rubbed pointless circles on his back. Mana's tiny fists held his shirt in a death grip as his salty tears easily soaked his shoulder.

"I know, Mana, I know." Allen whispered. "I miss her too." He felt little lips move against his shoulder.

"R-roof?" The small child murmured.

"Sure, we'll go to the roof." Allen replied. He hoisted the sniffling child up and carried him out of the room and down the hall leading towards the stairs. They attracted some curious looks from passer byers because of the child's crying - a concerned one from Johnny Gill. Allen wordlessly told him he'd talk to him about it later.

They arrived to the roof not long after, the tallest point of the order. Allen laid down the blanket he had carried along with them and laid down with his back to the floor and with Mana snuggled into his side.

The roof always offered comfort to the small family. It became their safe haven over the years. Watching the stars and clouds pushed away their stress and relaxed their minds. It also brought them fond memories of _her._

Mana remembered those times his mother would take him out to fly around the order. It always calmed and soothed him whenever anything troubled him. The feeling of being free in the sky was an amazing feeling and he greedily held onto that warm sensation in his heart. He wished he could share those moments with her again. Thinking of his mother made him want to cry again, but his tears were already dried up from his earlier outburst. He put on a brave front and brushed the depressing thoughts aside and tried to focus on other things that occupied his mind.

The 15th Noah drew in a breath and released it in a long exhale.

"Daddy…" he whispered.

"Hm?" his father hummed. His eyes were closed, as if he were sleeping. A breeze played with his short white hair.

"How come they can't know?"

Allen didn't quite understand what the small child was asking. "Know what, Mana?"

"Bout' my Noah…" Allen opened his eyes and turned his head so he was staring into Mana's identical silver eyes.

"Remember what I told you? They'll seriously hurt you, Mana… Possibly even kill you." His tone was hard, trying to convey to the young child on how serious the matter really was. "If they ever find out, we'll leave the Order immediately. I'll _never _let them touch you. "

Mana nodded silently, the words were vaguely familiar to him. Everyone in their small group of family constantly reminded him not to tell anyone about his Noah; about how dangerous it was if he were revealed. And he understood their concerns. But he was confused about why it was that way for him and not his father.

"But… they know bout' yours?" His father nodded, confirming that fact.

"They knew about the 14th before I even knew myself…" Allen admitted. "Our situation is very different. I have Innocence while you do not… I also hold valuable knowledge about the Earl and the Noah that they desperately need to win this war.

Before you were even born Mana, the Order locked me away because they thought I was a traitor and too dangerous to be walking around. I was an Exorcist before any of this, but they didn't trust me with the14th inside me. Somehow, I escaped with the help from some of the other Noah's… I knew if the Order were to ever capture me again, I would surely be experimented on or executed…"

The four year old barely comprehended some of the larger words his father used, but he sensed that they meant bad things.

Allen continued with his story. "I am not the first 14th Noah like you are the first 15th Noah. The original 14th Noah was your great uncle, Neah Campbell Walker.I was just his host. That means he was just going to use my body to be born again, killing me in the process.

Neah and I never got along at first. We didn't know each other, and I made the mistake of thinking he was just like any other heartless Noah; that he'd just regard me as a pawn. He wasn't like any of my shallow assumptions of him. He… he actually reminded me a lot of my father, Mana." Allen smiled, stringing his fingers through his son's dark locks. "When the time came for me to be finally be erased by the Noah… he sacrificed himself, switching places with me so that he'd be consumed by the Noah genes instead of me…"

Allen felt bitter tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. "I am now the 14th Noah… Before his passing, Neah informed me of everything he knew about the war and his plans for the Earl. I will honor his memory and destroy the Earl, for both of us. But I can't do it alone.

The Order only allowed me to return because I offered them valuable knowledge… They could've just killed me after I told them everything, but they realized they needed my power as the 14th to defeat the Earl aswell. They still hate me though… That's why Link always followed me around." The white haired Exorcist smiled an empty smile. "I was lucky they didn't kill me. I don't know if you'll carry my luck, and that's why they can't know about you, Mana. I won't gamble with your life just for the sake of them knowing."

A small silence.

"I know this is a lot to digest." Allen said. "And I'm sorry for putting a lot of pressure on you with this."

"S'ok" Mana yawned. He stretched his arms over his head and accidently knocked his little fist into his father's jaw. Allen blinked in surprise at the contact and playfully stuck his tongue out at him. Mana giggled briefly before breaking out into another yawn.

"Go to sleep if you want, your nap was cut short after all." Allen said. Mana agreed with the idea and cuddled deeper into his father's side. Allen rested a protective arm over him.

"Mmm… love joo." Mana mumbled, eyes surrendering to sleep.

/

Ilee here! How're you guys?

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, it just felt right to end it here.

Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter and shared your ideas with me. I appreciate the help and I'm happy to say I've finally decided on a path for Mana! Can't wait to share it with you all in future chapters ;)!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review as it does motivate me to update faster. If you have any questions or concerns don't be hesitant to ask!


End file.
